


Renewed Purpose

by midnightmuser



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, robot dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: After the usual scuffle, a casual remark from Sonic leads Metal Sonic to abandon all he thought he knew. As he comes into his own, he can't help but start to think a lot more differently about his organic counterpart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for the very friendly and skilled Madame of Metonic, TheEnigmaMachine! Thanks for the opportunity to work on something for such an obscure ship!

When it came to Sonic the Hedgehog, one would say his dramatic fights were like action movies. Lots of fire, explosions, punching, and drama. But the speedy hero would have to disagree. He blitzed through attacks in a shower of blue light, the only hint he was even there being a crack of thunder. The sunset happening at his side was _horrible_ mood lighting, especially as his opponent rushed forward again with gleaming red optics.  
  
They’d met as they often did: Eggman had set up some sort of new weapon to do something—in this case, a ray to draw in all the animals he could use as batteries for his badniks. Sonic tracked him down to this field and trashed his base, and he retaliated with his ‘best warrior.’ In a way, it still surprised the speedster that Metal Sonic hadn’t been dismantled or melted after that stunt he pulled with the airship fleet.   
  
Instead, they continued to meet and fight, sometimes on the battlefield, and other times in ‘friendly’ competition. They were nearly equal in everything, from speed to stamina and more. It made their races and whatnot pretty interesting.  
  
Sonic barely avoided the sharp fingertips of his robotic doppelganger, spinning around to launch the robot away with a powerful donkey kick. Metal Sonic got back to his feet easily enough, glaring him down. The tension had cooled after their intense battle, somewhat. Sonic had a few bumps and bruises, and Metal’s torso looked like it’d need a little hammering, but their scars were minimal.  
  
Both of them noticed that Eggman had left, either having been overconfident in Metal, or the old guy gave up after watching them run circles around each other for nearly ten minutes. It left them in a rather awkward silence. Red and green eyes stared at each other, unsure of what to do now.  
  
“So…” Sonic started, acting like he was checking the time on a watch. “…We gonna keep this up for any longer? I mean, I got places I could be, and I’m sure you’re runnin’ a bit low…”  
  
Metal took stock of his energy levels, lowering his arms with a sigh. “It would prove pointless to continue engaging you in battle at this point… It seems for once we are at an impasse.”  
  
“Heh. Works for me!” the hero chirped. “That was fun, Metal. We—”  
  
“Fun?” Metal tensed. “Nine minutes, forty-seven-point-seven seconds of me trying to destroy you is fun?” He was practically seething. He didn’t care if it made little sense that he had emotions. He was the real Sonic, robotic or not. Sonic’s nonchalant words struck a chord deep within him, setting off a heated rage. How could this happy-go-lucky, soft, _inferior_ organic think a life-or-death battle was amusing?!  
  
“Well, yeah…?” Sonic answered in a questioning tone. What had gotten into his wiring? “I mean, I always like a good fight. Gets the adrenaline going. Don’t you?”  
  
Metal found himself staring stock still in just total shock. His arms went lax, almost as if dumbstruck, before he started speaking.  
  
“Sonic, fighting is my _purpose_. My priority is your destruction. To remove you from this world, as you are the inferior copy.” He spoke slowly, as if trying to get it to sink into Sonic’s head. But even as he said so, the words seemed to fall flat. “Every time we fight, I try to accomplish that goal. But in the end…” he glanced down and clenched a fist. “…You come out a step ahead, making _me_ the inferior copy… How can you expect me to find joy in that?”  
  
Sonic stood there, listening to every word, which Metal was grateful for. It seemed as if the organic was actually regarding the other, rather than blowing him off with a joke or thinly-veiled insult. Then he slung a hand over Metal’s shoulder, surprising the robot with the gesture.  
  
“Metal… listen. Don’t ya see what you just said proves you’re _not_ a copy of me?”  
  
Red optics shifted in curious surprise. Sonic’s phrasing made very little logical sense, but he could see how resolute he was in that statement. Seeing he had his attention, Sonic carried on.  
  
“I know sometimes I can be a jerk. I don’t _try_ to be, but… it happens. I can be so _full_ of myself sometimes. Tails lets me know at the end of it all, trust me.” He laughed somewhat bitterly, turning to face the stars. “But even with this big ol’ ego… haven’t you seen that I’ve never tried to destroy you?”  
  
“…I don’t understand…” Metal _hated_ not understanding something. It combated all his programming, his logical sequencing, his indexing… he needed to know what Sonic was getting at.  
  
“Simple, Mets. If you were really a copy of me, you wouldn’t want me to die… Because if you were made after me, you’d want to protect all life on this planet.” Sonic’s hand drifted down to his chest, causing him to feel an odd warming sensation that didn’t register with his sensory neurons. The gesture coupled with the odd nickname had him feeling so many unusual things he’d never felt before. Just what was going on? “I wanna protect the little animals, the trees, the people… Even Eggman, if he’s in danger. I do what I feel is right. Even if other people don’t agree with me. And… I think having more Sonic’s on this world would be a good thing.”  
  
Metal stared in shock, shakily curling a hand around Sonic’s. “And… and I have done the opposite of that…” The new information was rattling him more than he wanted to admit. They were so different, not only in looks, but behavior… They had the same narcissistic tendencies, but Metal allowed his to become jealousy while Sonic’s turned into affection. He _liked_ the idea of more than Sonic… The facts were so clear, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t considered them before. How could they be duplicates if they acted so differently? “Sonic… you… like me?”  
  
Sonic chuckled, pulling the robot in closer. “‘Course I do!” he gave Metal a charming grin, one that ignited a storm of electrical impulses inside his body. He gestured up to the stars, making Metal shift. “See all those stars, Metal…?” his voice became soft and amused. “So many of ‘em are so similar. But they all have their spot in the sky. They don’t fight to be the ‘only’ star…”  
  
“A star is just a—”  
  
“Oh, details, shmetails!” the organic laughed. “You know what I mean…”  
  
“…Yes…” Metal replied. “We… we all have our own place…” The more that phrase ran through his processors, the more he felt as if…   
  
He wrapped his arms around Sonic’s body, surprising him. Warm metal gently touched his shoulder, and there was a small vibration in the steel arms.  
  
“M-Mets, are… are you…?!” Sonic really hoped Metal was okay… Red optics stared into his, and he noticed they were oddly shaped. They looked like flat lines, with thick wavy shapes coming from the… “Oh, Metal…” He allowed the robot to return to his regular position, feeling his heart pang.  
  
“I lack the capacity to cry… but the emotion is there…” Metal’s low, droning voice replied. Sonic understood, and he moved to sit on the ground. Metal Sonic clung to him like a child, unwilling to part from the forgiving, understanding organic that tossed the fundamentals of all he knew onto their head with simple sentiment.  
  
Sonic hated crying, detested it even. But he knew that there were some cases where crying was the essential way to heal. Metal’s pain wasn’t as simple as a scuffed knee or splatted cupcake. The poor guy was rethinking everything he thought he knew, and he could tell there was some anger and guilt in there. He gently removed a glove, running his bare hand over the sleek cobalt shell of his back.  
  
“It’s okay, y’know… if you feel like yelling. Getting those emotions out.”  
  
It started as a soft whine, but it didn’t take long before an array of keening wails burst from the other’s speakers, and Sonic could feel it in his own gut. Metal wasn’t a typical robot; those noises weren’t coming from something he’d just picked up. They were true, honest, self-produced cries of sadness, and Sonic wanted nothing more than to just hold the poor robot tight until his pain was gone.  
  
Metal whimpered and sobbed, his processors overwhelmed beyond the point of vocalization. His claws dug into Sonic’s sides, drawing pinpricks of blood, but Sonic only murmured soft words of comfort. “It’s okay, Metal… I’m here…” That was one thing he knew Metal never had—someone to be there. Eggman was just his creator and programmer—the guy behind the curtain who gave him his orders, and had him shut down when he tried to break free.  
  
Hours ticked by, the waxing gibbous moon steadily climbing higher into the sky. It was well past midnight—and Sonic could feel it in his bones. His eyelids and ears began to droop. “Shh… dun worry…”   
  
“…You’re… you’re exhausted…” Metal finally spoke after a while, pulling back and looking up into Sonic’s tired eyes. “You should get some rest…” He felt… was this what it was like to be embarrassed? Sonic nodded, but to the other’s shock, he rolled gently onto his side. Their foreheads were gently pressed together, and that bare hand that had been on his back was now on his muzzle.  
  
“With you,” was his only reply, before he closed his eyes. It must have taken only seconds before loud snores started flowing from the fawn lips. Metal made a noise akin to a sigh, but he would have smiled if he could.  
  
“If you insist…” A few lines of code flickered across his screen before his body went into sleep mode. His optics gently faded in and out of low brightness, adjusting his sensors to ignore the sounds of Sonic’s snoring.  
  
\--  
  
Metal Sonic eventually ‘woke up’ to an unusual noise, his optics coming into focus quite quickly. Sonic was letting out a chitter, almost like a squeak, his lips curled in a grin. Evidently, he was having a good dream… He lifted a hand and brushed Sonic’s soft cheek with his fingers. They were rather pointy, but he had pressure sensors installed to know how to handle things with a delicate touch.  
  
The hero began to purr in content, just as a feral hedgehog would, and Metal could feel his cheeks warming. He had to wonder, why the hell did Eggman make him capable of blushing? And why was Sonic triggering that autonomic response with an unconscious noise?  
  
Slowly, those bright green eyes opened, and Sonic smiled even brighter. “Metal!” he chirped happily. “I thought you mighta taken off or something!” The relief in his voice was evident, and Metal felt his blush deepen. It reflected in his optical viewer like a small array of vertical lines on the bottom, like one would see on the cheeks of a character in a manga. He brought the robot to a stand, and the two stood there silently.  
  
“So…” the two spoke as one, creating an awkward silence. Metal chuckled, a surprisingly light sound that Sonic liked.  
  
“Go ahead, Sonic…” the robot carried on, wanting Sonic to speak his mind.  
  
Sonic idly scratched the back of his head. “Well, I was just wondering… what are you gonna do now? I mean… uh…” He was finding a bit of difficulty in trying to explain his curiosity. Luckily, Metal seemed to understand.  
  
“I am… unsure at the moment. I have no primary objective…” He turned to look at the sun, his internal clock signaling it was 10:18 AM in the time zone they’d ended up in. “I… I guess for now… I need to find out what I want.”  
  
Sonic was amicable in his response, gently clasping a hand over his shoulder. “You’ll figure something out. See you around, okay?” He winked before trotting off with a wave over his shoulder. Metal Sonic said nothing, but took Sonic’s words to heart. There were many things he didn’t understand even still. He knew how the world worked, but not how to ‘live’ in it. He hoped that perhaps Sonic could teach him a bit about that… Perhaps easier said than done, but it was worth a shot.  
  
\---  
  
Weeks passed in relative calm. Oftentimes, Metal would find Sonic in the middle of a battle or fighting crime, especially with his creator. He was reluctant to fight, to pronounce himself as one of the ‘good guys’ at the moment. He didn’t want to fight… yet. Not yet. Despite those obstacles, the two crossed paths and spent time together.  
  
Metal found himself ‘loosening up’ as Sonic called it, and he enjoyed Sonic’s company in such a way. The speedster took him to places he’d whizzed by before, showing him the sights that he’d missed out on. He took in the sky, the grasses, the trees, the structures… The world was far bigger, and far more beautiful than he’d realized. He could understand why Sonic protected it so fiercely.  
  
Sonic had even taken him on little ‘pleasure trips’ like the carnival and out to lunch—the latter had proved rather hilarious if not slightly embarrassing, as the ‘bot had forgotten he lacked a mouth, and ended up with a mess over his muzzle plating.  
  
But even with all the things he’d seen and experienced, it was the interactions that made them worthwhile. He reveled in hearing Sonic’s joyous laughter and excited rambling. Every time he purred, Metal wanted to purr back. Seeing him smile with those bright, tiny teeth and the crinkle in his eyes set off warmth in his gut.  
  
He knew exactly what was happening, but he wondered if it was a good thing. To feel… affection? For Sonic? It didn’t bother him so much that he was a robot falling for an organic; he’d seen it in movies and in books, so it wasn’t that taboo. Rather, it brought him back to earlier. He feared he was becoming more like Sonic and less like his own person.  
  
“Mets?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You’ve kinda been spacing out… you okay?”  
  
They were currently sitting on top of a small hill overlooking a field of lilies, the tiny pink flowers waving in the breeze. Metal let out a sigh, knowing Sonic was a hell of a lot more observant than he let on. “I must admit… I have been troubled lately.” He turned his optics to Sonic. “For the past two months, all I’ve wanted to do is accept myself as different. That I’m something else entirely than what I thought.” Sonic nodded along, making sure he was keeping up with what Metal was trying to say. He wanted to help the other in any way he could. “But now…”  
  
“Hm…?”  
  
“I fear that the more I learn, the less different I feel… Like you, I—”  
  
“Metal, that doesn’t matter,” Sonic interrupted, knowing exactly where his robotic friend was going. “If whatever you’re thinking is something you’ve found out yourself, it’s yours. Don’t worry about who else thinks it.” He patted Metal’s forehead. “Quit overworkin’ that CPU, dude. You’re fine!”  
  
Metal shyly looked at Sonic, before stepping forward. “…You’re remarkably intelligent…” he chuckled. “…But I still wish to express these thoughts, if you’ll permit.” Sonic nodded and followed Metal’s lead, letting the robot’s arms wrap around his shoulders. “…Lately…I’ve found myself greatly enjoying the time spent with you. At first, I merely saw you as someone who could help me… but now… I feel… good, when I’m by your side.”  
  
Sonic blinked before grinning. “Aw, Mets, that means a bunch!” He chuckled softly. Metal blushed at the warm words, before Sonic spoke again. “I’m glad to know I can make you feel good. That’s what friends are for, right?”  
  
Metal gave a slow nod. “Yes… But… Is friends all we are capable of being?”  
  
Green eyes blinked at the question. He didn’t think Metal had really fallen _in love_ with him… but he supposed that should have been more obvious based on how easily flustered the guy could get. He mulled it over in his head, then grinned. “…I think we can work something out, big guy.”  
  
Dating wasn’t exactly something on Sonic’s mind. Like Metal, there were still a lot of things in life he wanted to see and figure out for himself. He was still in the process of becoming his own person, and didn’t think a relationship was something he was ready for. But as he did with Amy, he’d totally respect those feelings.   
  
“…Admittedly, I do not know much about the concepts associated with romance. My database is… lacking.” Metal felt that was the best way to describe it. “Perhaps you could teach me more ways another can make someone feel ‘good?’”  
  
Let it be known that underneath his charming, good-natured attitude, Sonic was just like most teenagers, and the wording had sent the poor hedgehog’s mind straight into the gutter. Metal was bemused yet amused when Sonic had to turn slightly and pinch his nose, his sensors detecting an increase in certain biochemical levels.  
  
“…Um…”  
  
“I-It’s fine, Mets!” Sonic said, waving frantically in dismissal with his other hand. “Just had a kinda naughty thought… Just forget it.”  
  
“You expect me to ‘forget’ something that caused a reaction like that?” Metal pointed out, his voice portraying a smirk. “You have me curious, Sonic. Go on with this naughty thought.” Metal was nothing if not overly curious, and he’d be dismantled before he’d let Sonic get away with harboring his internal musings.  
  
“Heh, stubborn. Well…” he cupped his chin. “You know what sex is?”  
  
Metal gave another slow nod, and he chuckled softly. “Indulging in physical pleasures sounds intriguing…” Sonic always tended to think fast, so the question didn’t surprise him at all. “Though my body is rather incapable of performing such acts at the current moment. I will have to pursue hardware upgrades.”  
  
“You mean like that spiky form with the cape?” Sonic guessed. Metal made a gesture that could have been interpreted as a blink.  
  
“My Neo Mode?” He crossed his arms as he ran the idea through his processors. “It would allow me to make some adjustments with the nanotech function… Very well. I shall reobtain my stronger form…” He leaned in slightly, their muzzles pressed together. Sonic blushed as a soft, static tingle made the tiny peach fuzz stand up on his skin. For someone with no lips and tongue, Metal sure knew how to kiss!  He pulled back, the LEDs shifted to make his eyes look half-lidded. “In the meantime, I wish to know about your ‘kinks’ so that I can gain a better understanding of how to pleasure you in the near future.”  
  
“Heh, hoo boy… okay, let’s see…”  
  
\---  
  
It was days before Sonic saw his robotic friend again. Their talk had left him slightly flustered, but it seemed Metal was satisfied by the end of it. He hadn’t expected it to really take so long for a simple upgrade, but from the sounds of things, he had something… special planned. It was tough work to keep his dirtier thoughts from making themselves known whenever his mind drifted to the possibilities.  
  
The hedgehog was sitting on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the Dragon Valley. Tiny paper lanterns were being lit far below for some sort of festival, and they looked like tiny rainbow fireflies from up above while the sun started to sink behind the mountains. He smiled happily and idly kicked his feet as he waited. Despite his calm exterior, his heart was racing in excitement. Given that Metal was a robot, he had a good feeling of who was going to be penetrated, and the thought was _very_ enticing.  
  
“This is a strange place you picked to have sex, Sonic…” Metal’s voice sounded from behind, a short distance away. Sonic stood up with a stretch, speaking as he turned.  
  
“Heh, well, I didn’t wanna ruin a bed if we got too fri—” The word ‘frisky’ died on his tongue as he beheld Metal’s Neo form. He’d only seen it for a few seconds before, but now it was in front of him, up close, in all its sleek, spiky glory, with a few added extras. “Holy shit…”  
  
Metal Sonic chuckled in amusement, stepping forward to gently cup Sonic’s cheek with a clawed hand. “I did my best to make a few modifications… I take it they are sufficient?” Oh, they were _very_ sufficient for Sonic; that was for sure. The robot’s sleek silver was plated in a golden alloy, making it more akin to a fleshy color. He had modified his torso as well. The sphere had become more apple shaped, giving him the appearance of broad shoulders, and a lower section formed at the junction of his legs. Sonic knew exactly what that lower bit contained, and was eager to see it. The spiky belt and cape weren’t in the way either, which was a definite plus.  
  
“Mhm…” Sonic smirked, running his hands up and down the long spike that protruded from Metal’s back. “Well, no time like the present, right?” He stepped back, slipping out of his gloves and footwear, which caused a blush to ignite in Neo’s cheeks, again showing through his optics. Most anthros only tended to wear those few articles. Removing them was taken as a sign of extreme friendliness if done in public, or an intimate gesture in private settings. It cemented the idea of their endeavor in his processor. They were really going to do this…  
  
Metal concentrated a bit, his lower legs melting into a silvery ooze. Sonic watched in awe, not having seen the Neo Mode’s shape-shifting ability. It took less than a few seconds for the change, and Sonic was definitely pleased. His feet were changed from a red elf-shoe like appendage to a golden facsimile of his own, making him appear naked.   
  
“Got anything else, big guy?” Sonic smirked, looking pointedly at the other’s crotch. Metal nodded and a compartment opened. The cock that emerged was golden like his muzzle and feet, and Sonic had to fight back the urge to drool at how thick it was. Metal really had paid close attention to his preferences. He knelt down in front of the robot, taking the lead as he often did in most things. His wet, warm mouth surrounded the shaft, and Metal groaned deeply.  
  
“Aaah….” His sensors couldn’t help but activate a few messages of the sudden surges, but he hastily ignored them. He’d made sure to install plenty of neural sensors, allowing him to feel the blowjob, and it was _incredible_. Sonic moaned as well, slathering his tongue up and down the rod.   
  
“Mets… go bigger. I wanna feel it pressing my throat…” As he spoke, he began rubbing at Metal’s feet, and the robot shakily cried out.  
  
Sonic grinned in pride. He’d mentioned how his feet were incredibly sensitive due to the Chaos Energy running through them during their talk. To see that Metal had replicated it so wonderfully made him even more eager for their fun.  
  
Despite the nearly overwhelming pleasure, the robot expanded his shaft, making it thicker and longer while he gripped Sonic’s quills. The sharp spines couldn’t penetrate his metallic casing, making it easier to have a little more control over Sonic’s head movements. Sonic mewled once Metal’s cock was pushing his limits, then sucked vigorously.  
  
Metal threw his head back and humped Sonic’s muzzle with his metallic shaft. His sensors were overworked, his body heating up. “Nnngaah! S-Sonic!” He could feel his pressure sensors going off, his own way of feeling an impending orgasm. “G…Gonna cum…!” He let out a robotic whine to the sputtering speedster.  
  
Sonic nodded despite his slight gagging, his own shaft hard as a rock from the abuse his throat was taking. He took Metal’s right foot into his hand, teasing the sole and toes to push his friend-with-benefits over the edge. A warm, thick liquid shot into his mouth and throat, tasting slightly salty and spicy. He didn’t know what it was, as he knew it couldn’t be real semen, but it tasted good.  
  
He happily slurped it down, waiting for the other to finish and release him. “Ready for part two, Mets?” he murmured, playfully lapping at the now oozing slit. Metal had to take a moment to get his bearings, shutting down warnings about his energy rapidly decreasing for a split second. So annoying…  
  
“Yes… But I hope you are…” he replied, getting in between Sonic’s legs as the other leaned back. He could see that Sonic’s entrance was a bit wider than normal, and he would have smirked if he could.  
  
“Totally ready,” Sonic chirped, knowing what the other was looking at. His toes were already curling in excitement, and he spread his legs a little wider for the other. “Go as rough as you like, Metal…” he purred. The golden shaft started to penetrate his ass, and he hissed in pleasure at the slight burn. He dug his fingers into the grassy clifftop. Chaos, it was so good~! His insides were forced to stretch to accommodate the thick girth filling them.  
  
Metal knew Sonic had a high pain tolerance and a slight degree of masochism, allowing him to commit to Sonic’s statement. He placed his hands on either side of Sonic’s head, claws digging into the dirt, and he began to brutally snap his hips back and forth.  
  
“Fuu-uuu-uuck!!” Sonic howled, his legs swinging up out of reflex. He tried to wrap them around Metal’s waist, but the punishing speed made his body quake too much. Metal’s optics looked like squinted eyes, the robot grunting and moaning with he jackhammered his organic counterpart. “Yes, yes, YES!!”  
  
Metal would be sweating if he had the glands. He felt so _hot_! Sonic’s insides were like a searing hot vice wrapped in velvet; it was almost _torturous_ to his dick! But he craved more, more of that hot suction, the hero’s pleasured cries. “Ooh! Ah, Son-nic…!” He didn’t think it could feel this good. It surpassed his expectations and limitations!  
  
Sonic was deeply flushed from the brutal assault on his insides, his muzzle and the insides of his ears so red. He tried to keep his eyes open, but every thrust forward easily jarred that little spot which sent lightning through his body. Metal was so big he didn’t even have to aim for it! Stars flashed in his otherwise dark vision, and he panted and screamed his lungs out. “Ahh! AH!” the hero cried, thrashing his head side to side while a bit of drool appeared at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Metal groaned powerfully, slyly adjusting his programming to ease up on the feelings. He wanted to hear those wonderful noises all night long… he had to keep going. He _slammed_ into Sonic, earning high-pitched screams of rapture.  
  
“METAL!!” Sonic eventually shouted, his back arching off the ground. His orgasm was one to remember, as Metal watched several thick ropes of sticky seed burst from Sonic’s tip. Cum splashed over Sonic’s chest and abs, some even reaching further to make a mess on his face. Sonic unwittingly caught some stray gobs in his gaping mouth, but he swallowed them easily. The sight coupled with the sudden squeeze on his cock brought Metal to release again, and he groaned while he filled his counterpart.  
  
The hedgehog gasped and mewled at the feeling of the warm ooze washing over his abused insides, adding another level of sensation. Even still, he managed to blearily look up at the somewhat shaky robot.  
  
“That was… beautiful…” Metal purred, causing Sonic to blush. The hero leaned up to press his lips to Metal’s muzzle, angling his head to avoid the long, pointy nose.  
  
“Yeah… you w-were… amazing…” he panted out. Metal’s eyes showed a happy and pleased expression at the compliment. He could feel his cum surrounding and leaking around his dick, his energy levels steadying along with Sonic’s heartbeat.  
  
“Thank you… But I’m _far_ from finished, Sonic.” Said hedgehog’s eyes shot wide then snapped shut as the brutal thrusts resumed, but he was far from uncomfortable with it. “We have a long night ahead of us~”  
  
As the pleasure washed over his body again, Sonic knew he was in for quite the experience. And he looked forward to each remaining second.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for commissions like this if anyone is interested! Send me a PM on Inkbunny (inkbunny.net/midnightideas) or FA (furaffinity.net/user/midnight-muse).


End file.
